


Lost in the night

by meandmynotebook



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom, thirty seconds to mars
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmynotebook/pseuds/meandmynotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fucking Hollywood Bowl,” Jared groans as he pulls me into a rough kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the night

Jared has an intense sparkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face. The show is over for about two minutes, but I already know that his adrenaline rush will last all night. He can’t stop moving even if he tried. He is reaching for a towel when I wrap my arms around his waist.  
"Congrats Jay, you and the guys were amazing. The Echelon adores you.”  
He looks into my eyes and smiles smugly.  
"The fucking Hollywood Bowl,” he groans as he pulls me into a rough kiss. For a moment, I can see the crew staring at us disapprovingly behind Jared’s back, but when Jared’s tongue enters my mouth I’m not able to think clearly anymore. He guides my hand towards his upper leg and I can feel his erection through his tight black pants.  
"Jared, we can’t do anything here! There are people everywhere.”  
"I know, but - the fucking Hollywood Bowl. We sold out the Hollywood Bowl.”  
I smile broadly. I know Jared and Shannon have been dreaming of selling out the Hollywood Bowl since the early years of the band. Tonight must have been one of the best nights of Jared’s life and he wants to celebrate it in my presence. We usually have sex after shows, but I know that tonight is going to be different from our standard post-show sex.  
Shannon walks past us and sniggers: “Get a room, you sex addicts.”   
Jared doesn’t even look at his brother and pulls me into the narrow hallway that leads to the dressing rooms. 

Once inside he shoves me into the door and pushes himself onto me. Our lips meet in a heated kiss. I place my hands on Jared’s hips, which are grinding into me. A small voice in my head tells me that this really isn’t the time and the place to be doing this; Jared has a meet & greet coming up and people sure will want to interview the three boys about the "fucking” Hollywood Bowl, but Jared’s adrenaline rush in contagious. All I can do is tear my mouth away from Jared’s long enough to lock the door decently behind us. While I do this, Jared grazes my neck with his teeth. A soft moan comes across my lips and I turn to Jared in response. I pull away his hair and nip at his jaw; I know how this always drives him crazy. I can feel how Jared starts to suck a deep, dark bruise into my skin, but I really don’t care. His hands tangle into my hair. Before I know it, Jared has me shirtless and he pulls me in for another kiss. When I start to move my hips in search for some friction, Jared breaks apart. A soft whimper crosses my lips. Jared’s touches are like a drug to me and I need him to touch me more than ever.  
"This is gonna be so good, baby. I’m gonna have you fucking screaming for it,” he growls into my ear.  
I can’t believe how turned on I am by Jared’s fucking cockiness at this moment. He bites sharply on my earlobe, before he starts unbuttoning my jeans and tugs at my lacy bra. It only seems to take him a few seconds; then I’m completely naked. I lean heavily against the door. The first touch of Jared’s hand against my wet folds has me moaning loudly.  
"God, you’re perfect. Let me hear you,” Jared grunts.  
His hand is replaced with his lips and he presses firmly against me, licking sloppily. I love how Jared goes down on me; there is something about his eagerness that always drives me straight to the edge. Even now, while I’m against the door of Jared’s dressing room in the Hollywood Bowl, I’m sobbing and begging for it after only several minutes. I know I’m probably making too much noise and we probably will be caught, but I hear Jared groaning just as loud. Sometimes I think Jared’s get off on the idea of being caught. Tonight, I couldn’t care less. Jared’s mouth is teasing me in the best way. I’m about to come when Jared suddenly stops. There is a dangerous glint in his eyes. I want to kneel down and suck Jared’s cock, but I know that Jared is in charge and I won’t get away with anything without his permission.    
“Jared, please,” I whimper.    
“Please what, babe? Do you want me to fuck you?” Jared asks, his voice hoarse and his thin lips curled in a smug smile. He stands up quickly and kisses me again. While continuing the kiss, he pushes two fingers inside me. Jared knows exactly what he is doing, knows exactly how to drive me straight to the edge and knows everything that drives me mad. His fingers keep pushing into me, while his thumb teases my clitoris and I’m moaning incoherently. At last Jared pulls his fingers out and I whimper softly at the loss of contact. Jared shrugs his pants off, pulls me closer. Slowly he pushes into me. One of his hands is knotted in my hair. I know Jared is teasing me; usually we do it fast and hard after one of his shows and I love it that way. We both love it that way. “Stop being such a tease,” I tell Jared, but he only tightens my hair inside his fist. I groan loudly at which Jared starts a punishing rhythm. We are definitely making too much noise now with my half-screams and Jared’s groans. It doesn’t take long before I am close to my orgasm again; I just need permission from Jared before I can finally let go. Jared must have noticed because he looks at me determinedly.   
“Let me hear you come, baby. Scream for me,” he growls in my ear and that’s exactly when I completely lose it. I cry out Jared’s name, which must be what finishes him off because he moans loudly and stills his hips. Jared wraps his arms around me for a short while before he pulls out of me. He says something muffled that sounds suspiciously like “fucking Hollywood Bowl” and I start chuckling.  
“Get dressed, baby,” he orders me. “I have some people to talk to and afterwards we’re gonna celebrate with Shannon and Tomo. But when we come back tonight, you’re gonna get on your knees and suck me off.” My eyes start to sparkle and I wet my lips intuitively.  
“You’re unbelievable, Jared,” I grin. Jared presses a kiss onto my lips.


End file.
